


Genesis

by Nightshaede



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: "It's all Obi-Wan's fault", Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Deepthroating, He needs to chill, Kinda, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Overstimulation, Post ROTS AU, Rape, Top Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Vaderwan, brief fingering, i feel guilty for writing this, kinda angsty, mmn hes still hot hehe, non-con, obikin, please hug him i beg you, soft aftercare i guess, tags arent my thing lmao, the force is NOT awakened, unburnt vader, vader without suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshaede/pseuds/Nightshaede
Summary: Obi-Wan was captured by Darth Vader, and he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon for turning him into the monster he is now. After all, it was Obi-Wan's fault all along...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	1. Broken Oath

**Author's Note:**

> In case if you didn't read the tags, this fic involves nonconsensual smut, which means it may affect some viewers. If you feel uncomfortable about this topic, please navigate yourself out (and don't sue me please QAQ). IMO this fic is kinda short, but I'll try my best and write longer ones in the future. I just started writing this year, so tell me in the comments if there is anything I need to improve and I would gladly fix it.
> 
> Thanks guys, and please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was captured by Darth Vader, and he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon for turning him into the monster he is now. After all, it was Obi-Wan's fault all along...

Obi Wan's eyes fluttered open. There was a strange metallic taste in his mouth and his head was throbbing mercilessly. The cuts on his body were bleeding and his lightsaber was nowhere to be seen. The last thing he remembered was having a drink in a local pub on Tatooine when several stormtroopers rushed in. 

Nothing after that. 

The door opened abruptly, and the distant footsteps got closer.  
“Lord Vader would like to see you.”

-

Vader’s quarters were never luxuriously decorated. A king-sized bed and a large but somewhat empty bathroom took the most personal space. His study and office were cluttered with holo pads and miscellaneous necessities. 

His eyes lingered on the Death Star plan, studying it with great interest. Memories flooded back into his head, and every part of him hurt like it was on fire. He clenched his fist as inflamed thoughts filled his mind, nails digging into his palm. 

This was all his fault, Vader thought bitterly.  
He killed her and turned me into the horrifying creature I am now. 

The door opened with a buzz. Two stormtroopers walked in with the prisoner the Sith lord had asked for, cleaned and dressed with his hands cuffed at the front. One of them kicked him behind his knees, forcing him to kneel. 

Vader waved his gloved hand in dismissal, and the two troopers left the room, the door shutting behind them. 

“Long time no see, Master,” Vader jeered, finally turning around to see Obi-Wan’s familiar face.  
“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Darth Vader…” Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. The man standing before him was no longer his former apprentice. Corrupted by the Dark Side, the deep blue eyes Vader had turned orange under the strong influence of evil.  
“You're still as arrogant as before.”

“Watch your mouth,” Vader walked over to the older man and replied with a smile, though his golden eyes were colder than ever.  
“I’d hate to take away your angelic voice. After all, I do want to hear you scream when I…kill you.”

“You bastard-”

“What did I say?” Vader asked knowingly as he raised his hand and closed his fist with a smirk. Suddenly Obi-Wan found himself clawing at his own neck, unable to breathe. 

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan tried to reach out into the Force, but for the first time, it didn’t reach back. When Vader finally let him go, Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor, breathless and panting for air, his hand rubbing at the bruises on his neck caused by the imaginary grip.

Vader took off his right glove, revealing a well made durasteel arm. He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair and pulled hard, which made his head jerk upwards.  
“Were you training Luke in secret? Maybe I should…pay him a visit on Tatooine, hmm?” Vader leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
“Horrible place to hide him, don’t you think?”

Obi-Wan stiffened. 

Vader ripped open Obi-Wan’s tunic with a feral glint in his eyes, every violating touch sent shivers down his spine. 

“Why are you doing this?” Obi-Wan could feel tears pricking at his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall.  
Maybe there was still a chance for Vader to come back to the light…  
“Please Anakin, I know there’s still good in you.” 

His words were rewarded with a hard slap across the face. The numbing sensation had spread quickly, it took him a while to realize that his lip was bleeding. He hit the floor before he can even realize, his legs crumbling beneath him. Blood roared in his ears, his vision became blurry. He didn’t know how he could’ve gotten so weak.

“Just who the fuck do you think you are, Kenobi? You think you can walk around like that, calling me whatever you want?” Vader fumed, one of his hands gripped Obi-Wan’s hair tightly.  
“I suggest you mind your tongue before I remove it for you. This is my last warning,” He threatened.

The visible defiance in Obi-Wan’s eyes seemed to anger Vader even further. Hurting him wasn’t enough anymore, he wanted to ruin his former master, to corrupt his innocent, untouched body. By the time he’s done, Obi-Wan Kenobi will submit to him. Willingly. 

“That would be a shame though,” He laughed softly at his own words.  
“We could do so many things with it.”

It only took Obi-Wan a second to realize what Vader meant. His eyes widened in terror as he strained against his handcuffs.  
“No, please...”

Vader gripped his hair roughly with one of his hands and undid his pants with the other. 

“Not so tough now, are we?” He laughed coldly.  
“Open wide.”

Tears pricked at Obi-Wan’s eyes as Vader pushed his cock into his mouth, choking and gagging. 

This can’t be real. 

It can’t. 

“Is that all you can do for me, dear?” Vader wiped away Obi-Wan’s tear with his thumb, his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
“I’m sure you can be so much better than that...”

Vader’s fingers weaved into Obi-Wan’s hair and fucked into his throat. He felt tears spilling down his cheeks as his cries were muffled, the cold metal of his cuffs bit into his skin sharply with each shudder. 

“Does it feel good to break your holy bullshit vow of chastity?” Vader taunted and pulled his wet cock out of Obi-Wan’s mouth, who was sputtering and coughing painfully from Vader’s length. A string of saliva connected the tip with his swollen lips.  
“You love this, don’t you?” Obi-Wan shook his head violently, his eyes still wide from shock. 

“Don’t lie to me, whore.” Vader grabbed his chin forcefully, his foot prying his clenched thighs apart. Obi-Wan responded with a small whimper when the Sith’s foot touched his already throbbing crotch. Precum leaked over the tip, drenching the rough fabric a shade darker. 

“I’m inside your head right now. I can see all your filthy thoughts,” He growled. Every cry that came out of his master’s mouth made him more excited than ever, as if he was a predator, getting ready to kill. The fear and lust in Obi-Wan’s blue-grey eyes were undeniable, and it made Vader almost satisfied to see the once well respected Jedi master kneeling at his feet. 

“I know you want me, angel. Your cock gets hard everytime you think of me ripping off your clothes and fucking you like the slut you are,” Vader whispered, stepping on Obi-Wan’s erection. He moaned with desperation as his hip jerked needily at his words, just as Vader hoped.  
“You really do want it in you that bad, huh?” 

“No, please…” Obi-Wan begged, his bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. 

“I told you not to lie, Kenobi.” Vader tilted his head. A sadistic smile spread across his lips, his voice sweet yet dangerous.  
“We’ll do it the hard way then.”

Vader tossed Obi-Wan onto his king-sized bed with ease and cuffed his hands above his head, his begs music to the Sith’s ears. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut as Vader dragged his pants and underwear off, fingers rubbing at Obi-Wan’s already hard cock. Every inch of his body was being violated, touched, and used by his own padawan and there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

“No…” Teardrops slid down the sides of Obi-Wan’s face. His thighs pressed together tightly almost in a defensive way. A strange feeling spread throughout his body, corrupting him with a warmth he never felt before in his life. 

Vader stared back at Obi-Wan cooly, his golden eyes emotionless and cruel.  
“Behave,” He murmured underneath his breath, prying the Jedi’s legs open. 

His own exposed body was covered in goosebumps, every touch from Vader was a kiss from winter herself, alluring and tempting, but cold all the same. Obi-Wan gripped the black satin sheets, his breathing became heavier with every stroke, rutting against his former padawan’s palm. He told himself that this wasn’t what he wanted, but his body said otherwise. Lust burned at his core like a ball of unextinguished fire, and Obi-Wan finally gave in. 

“Please…” Obi-Wan gasped again weakly, attempting to keep himself from coming, his face flushed from the embarrassment. The burning sensation in his abdomen was almost unbearable by then. White fluid surged onto his stomach, and he can feel his own legs trembling in Vader’s grasps. His half-hard cock twitched, still dripping from the violent orgasm. Obi-Wan’s head spun, a sense of pleasure washed over him like a hallucination. He couldn’t think for a minute, his mind blank, unable to process everything. 

“Kriff.” Vader licked his lips slowly, his eyes traveled up and down Obi-Wan’s body, taking in every inch of him. He wasn’t like any of the others he had slept with. Obi-Wan was like a piece of newly discovered land, waiting to be conquered and taken. 

He was perfect. Too perfect. 

Vader slowly unclipped his cape and took off his uniform slowly, well aware of Obi-Wan’s needy gaze on him. A feral growl left his throat, wild and untamed.  
“I love it when you beg.”

Vader stuck two fingers in his mouth to wet them before rubbing the rim of Obi-Wan’s untouched entrance. Numbness snaked up his spine at the touch and a strange feeling of euphoria hit him again, this time stronger. Vader thrusted his fingers into him, overstimulating the prostate with every pump. A desperate scream clawed its way out of Obi-Wan’s throat as he was stretched out slowly, his cuffs rattled and sliced deeper into his flesh. 

“Stop-” Obi-Wan pleaded between cries and ragged breaths uselessly. Vader stopped and glared at him with that pair of smoldering golden eyes that made the older man’s heart skip a beat. 

“What did you say?” He pulled his fingers out. 

Obi-Wan did not dare to reply. 

Vader grabbed a bottle of lube and rubbed it along his length, his eyes never left the widespread legs in front of him. There was a lump in his throat, and he suddenly felt overwhelmed by a sense of guilt. There was a moment when Vader questioned himself if it was the right thing to do. There was something in his former Master’s gaze that made his heart ache, just like so many years ago. 

When he was still Anakin. 

Vader gritted his teeth and tossed his thought out of his mind. He was not Anakin. Anakin was weak, unlike him. He thrusted into Obi-Wan harshly, as if that can wipe away the existence of his past, as if fucking his Master harder would make him forget everything. 

A silent scream passed Obi-Wan’s lips. The white hot pain that shot up his pelvis was so excruciating he found himself unable to breathe for seconds as his innocence slips away. Then came the tears, flooding and running down his face in streams and rivers. 

“You’re…Hurting me-” Obi-Wan did nothing to hide his sobs, not that he could. 

“You deserve this, Kenobi,” Vader snarled, gripping his thighs tightly and thrusting harder with every word. He could feel Obi-Wan’s walls clenching around his cock, obscene moans escaped his throat uncontrollably.  
“You killed Padme, and you turned me into this monster. This was all your fault.”

“And don’t you forget it.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t think. His half-closed eyes lingered on the figure above him in lust, cries of both pain and pleasure ripped from his throat like crashing waves. Come dripped onto his abdomen from his flushed cock for the second time as he felt himself getting closer to another climax. 

“But you’re now mine,” Vader murmurs hungrily.  
“All mine.”

Of course.

He wanted to make a snarky remark, but the only thing that came out was a jumble of moans and curses that would have had old Mace Windu rolling in his grave.

Vader exhales through his teeth and thrusted faster again, abusing his hole and hitting that sweet spot over and over again until Obi-Wan came all over himself for the third and the last time, collapsing in a whining mess and moaning Vader’s title shakily. 

But instead of slowing down, he kept going faster this time. Vader bit down on his bottom lip and cringed. Bolts of electricity shot up his body, and then the tightly coiled spring inside of him seemed to be released. Warm liquid filled Obi-Wan with a gush, and it took him longer than expected to realize what it was. 

“I made you feel so good you forgot about your vow, is that right, Master?” Vader smirked and pulled Obi-Wan by his open tunic into a sitting position. The older man winced and sat in his lap, cum dripped out of him and spilled everywhere on the perfect black sheets. 

“I knew you would enjoy it.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say. He did like it, and it made him feel ashamed for wanting the moment to last. While wanting to strangle Vader for violating him, Obi-Wan wanted him to do it again, and again, and again after that. 

The handcuffs loosened with a light click, and Vader slipped Obi-Wan’s bloody wrists out almost gently before placing them in his lap. 

“Hmm…” His durasteel hand traced his master’s old scars on his sternum slowly, teasing his rosy nipples while locking gazes with him.  
“Does it still hurt?”

“I…Just a bit…” Obi-Wan was not used to the tenderness in Vader’s words and actions, though the small touch of sympathy made him blush, just like so many years ago. 

When he was still Anakin. 

Obi-Wan’s nipples erected under the rough, cold tip of Vader’s thumb, forcing another groan out of him.  
“Anakin…”

“Don’t call me that,” Vader whispered menacingly, the coldness in his golden eyes returned as if on cue. His cold durasteel hand rested on Obi-Wan’s waist with a certain hostility he couldn’t lay his finger on.  
“Anakin is dead. He’s not coming back, Obi-Wan.”

“No.” Obi-Wan’s hand gripped Vader’s, his blue eyes glittered with determination under the light.  
“It’s not too late-.”

“It is for me.” Obi-Wan thought he heard a hint of warmth in his voice. Vader released him and dressed himself again in a hurry. The scars on his back disappeared under the dark fabric of his imperial uniform. He pulled the covers over Obi-Wan’s bare body and wiped his still bleeding lip with a gloved hand. 

“I have a meeting to attend. A maid will take you to your room and help you settle in. I hope I’ll see you at dinner tonight,” He said calmly before walking out, cape swirling behind him as if nothing had happened between them. 

The door opened again after four or five minutes. A young Togruta girl entered, only about 16 or 17 years old. Obi-Wan couldn’t recall her name. Was it Lilith? The looks of her reminded Obi-Wan strangely of an old friend from the Clone Wars. The thought of her reminded him of pleasant, bittersweet memories. Memories before Order 66, before the Empire, and before Vader. 

[end]


	2. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murder of Palpatine, Vader was crowned as the emperor. He made his own prisoner a general, and later decided to marry him.

Two years had passed quickly, and it surprised Obi-Wan that Palpatine was dead already. Well, he was pretty sure that Vader killed him in his sleep, but the Sith refused to tell him why. Did it make him feel slightly unsafe in any way? 

Maybe?

Not really. There could be nothing worse than his first night, but none of that mattered anymore. Time can change many things. Slowly, their relationship took a slightly sensual turn as Obi-Wan gradually stopped resisting and accepted his fate to be with the notorious Sith, mainly because he had another plan in mind. 

Now with Vader being the new Emperor, the Empire expanded even further, wiping away all traces of resistance anywhere in the galaxy. And as for Obi-Wan, his job was to convince the defying governments with nothing but his silver tongue (and lightsaber if necessary). On top of that, he secretly used the excuse of ‘maintaining order’ to check on Vader’s children constantly to keep them safe from their own father. 

Though Obi-Wan didn’t want to admit, he was indeed getting fond of his new life, especially now that Vader gave him his freedom back, and then his lightsaber. He was also beginning to like Vader’s frequent visits at night, despite what happened between them when he was first captured. It had never occurred to him that the Sith could be so gentle and good at love making…

Obi-Wan dipped lower and touched his burning face lightly. The steam from his bath clinged onto him like a veil, heavy and thick, difficult to breathe in. Light footsteps rang across the marble floor, getting louder as it gets closer. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and furrowed his brows with irritation. He only got back a few hours ago, and apparently there are some things that can’t wait. 

Lilith peeked through the curtains hurriedly with an excited smile, as she was often more excited than Obi-Wan himself.  
“General, his highness is here!” 

“Thank you, dear. You’re dismissed.” Obi-Wan smiled and watched the girl leave quietly. There _are_ things that can’t wait, especially after seven days. 

The door closed behind Vader with a buzz as he stepped into his general’s chambers, where a light scent of white lilies found its way under Vader’s helmet, alluring, yet so pure. He stepped into the hallway and continued down until he reached a room with large curtains instead of doors. 

There weren’t many that could make the Sith emperor wait, and Obi-Wan was proud that he is one of the few. Vader watched a silhouette slowly rise from the heated water with a lump in his throat. From his auburn hair to his seductive teal eyes and fair skin, Obi-Wan was ethereal. He was Vader’s god, born from the rubbles of his own dead innocence and the Sith’s corruption. 

Vader watched his general wrapped his robes around him in the most suggestive manner possible and felt the tips of his ears redden. Finally, unable to resist Obi-Wan’s not-so-subtle temptations, Vader pushed the half opaque curtains apart and walked in. 

“It’s been a long time, your highness.” Obi-Wan tied string at his waist and turned to Vader slowly, the ivory silk flowing behind him.  
“Did you miss me?” He smirked. 

“It was only seven days, General.” Vader tried to keep the need in his voice under control. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan breathed, his soft lips brushed against the larger man’s durasteel helmet.  
“But you didn't answer my question, Sir,” He mumbled. 

Vader exhaled as he felt himself melt a little underneath the former Jedi’s burning fingertips. Obi-Wan had that effect on everyone, especially him. 

“Yes.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan’s smirk aroused Vader more than he thought. He slowly lifted the dark helmet off of his lover’s head, revealing a pair of glittering heterochromatic eyes. Dark curls tumbled down his shoulders and framed his chiseled jaws with soft ringlets. 

“How about you?” Vader grabbed his general’s waist and pulled him closer, whose eyes widened with surprise for just a millisecond during the process.  
“Did you miss me?” He lowered his voice. 

“Not that much…” 

“Liar.” 

With a swift motion, the Sith emperor swept the smaller man off his feet with the same aggressive gentleness he loved and walked back into the bedroom with him in his arms. 

“You’re heavy,” Vader muttered affectionately under his breath.

A blush crept up Obi-Wan’s neck. He felt a familiar sense of attachment overwhelm him that he almost forgot about, something that he never felt with anyone but Anakin before the empire. Sure, they’ve been intimate, but he couldn’t recall one time both of them fully enjoyed the process of that so-called lovemaking. It was simply a biological need, a task, nothing more. But this, this is different. Obi-Wan felt something, a small ray of light in the abyss, swallowed by darkness, but it’s there, unreachable and distant.

“Bullshit.” He wrapped his arms around Vader’s neck for support. Sometimes he just needs to remind himself that affairs weren't meant to be taken seriously, Vader’s love lied with Padme and Padme only, even after her death.

_It’s your own fault._

Vader lowered Obi-Wan onto his bed and started undressing next to him. The long black cape behind him fell in a pool of fabric at his feet. Pieces of his armor clattered when dropped, echoing in the soundless and dimly lit room. Obi-Wan propped his head up with a fist, his blue eyes staring intently at the growing pile of clothes with mixed feelings. 

“Are you okay?” Vader sat on the bed next to him, his flesh hand stroked Obi-Wan’s face lightly, as if anything harder would break him.  
“We don’t have to do it tonight if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Obi-Wan sat up and kissed the tip of Vader’s thumb.  
“I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Vader nodded and leaned back into the wall behind him, his heart racing relentlessly. He can’t catch feelings. Attachment will make him weak, he knew. After all, this wasn’t the first time it happened. 

“I’ll be gentle then,” Vader promised. He only wanted to please his former master, just like when he was a padawan. He still remembered when very little praises made him smile for the rest of the day, and he never really understood why until now, until he came to power, until he was feared across the galaxy, and until his well respected master fell at his feet. 

He loved Obi-Wan, more than he was supposed to, and he was willing to do anything to make his general happy. A part of him hated himself for that, but there was nothing he could do to stop the pathetic, weak feelings he had for him. 

Obi-Wan climbed onto Vader and settled in his lap with a small smile, their bodies pressed together intimately. A comforting, warm hand slid up the black undershirt Vader wore underneath his armor and pulled it over his head. Obi-Wan’s thighs clenched a little at the sight of Vader’s bare chest, even after seeing it hundreds and thousands times. 

“I appreciate that, your highness,” Obi-Wan whispered into Vader’s ear, who cursed under his breath. He felt his heartbeat quickening underneath Obi-Wan’s light, feathery touches, each branded him with an unexplainable feeling of intoxication. 

“Show me then,” He muttered through gritted teeth, his fingers dug into the pale silk that barely covered the curves of Obi-Wan’s ass, pushing their bodies even closer. Vader’s erection pressed against the heat between his legs, who let out a small moan in protest before he could say anything sarcastic. 

“Vader… _Ahng_ -”

Obi-Wan’s nails ran down Vader’s back and buried his flushed face into the crook of his neck while his hips moved slightly with the guidance of Vader’s hands. Sticky strands of precum clinged onto his abs, but he didn’t mind. With a small tug, Obi-Wan pulled down Vader’s pants, one hand tracing the pulsing erection on his boxers teasingly. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Vader’s cock pressed against the thin fabric painfully, almost on the verge of ripping it. Obi-Wan took notice and pulled down the obstacle between them with a burning possessiveness that surprised even himself. 

“You’re not gonna get that from anyone else,” Obi-Wan smiled longingly and lowered himself down onto Vader’s cock, which went in easily with the lubrication of precum. He’s definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow, not that he was complaining. 

“Of course not, angel.” Vader ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s strawberry blonde hair gently, and swallowed nervously when he saw his light blue eyes watering slightly from the echoing pain that shot up his spine and stimulated every nerve ending. 

He’s perfect, Vader thought. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his to love, his to adore, his to worship, and his to fuck after sundown. 

Only his. Every curve of his body and his smooth, entrancing voice was his, slowly dominating over him. He was no longer the innocent and somewhat naive Jedi he was captured as, at least not anymore. To Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi was the infamous general of his army, and the only one worthy enough to sit next to him and rule his empire alongside him. 

-

“Stars-” Obi-Wan gasped, hand still intertwined with Vader’s dark locks, pulling his rough lips closer to his neck. His teeth brushed against his collarbone gently when his lips parted, earning another groan from his old master, who thrusted the burning body into him a beat faster. 

Blood rushed to Vader’s head. He felt a warm tingling sensation blossoming in his chest and slowly spreading to the tips of his fingers. Maker, only he could make him feel like that. 

The lewd sound of flesh slapping grew as Obi-Wan bounced on Vader’s cock, head tossed back and moaning obscenely from the rippling pleasure. His own erection dripping wet and twitching uncontrollably from rutting against Vader. 

“Fucking slut, taking my cock so well,” Vader growled as he tried to keep his composure. Every breath he took was ragged and straining, and the untamed glint in Obi-Wan’s heavy-lidded blue eyes wasn’t helping the situation at all. His thumb touched the hickey on Obi-Wan’s neck he planted not long ago and pressed down gently, feeling his pulse quicken. 

“Your slut,” Obi-Wan murmured drowsily before leaning in for a hungry kiss. Their lips touched, fitting seamlessly like puzzle pieces. One of Vader’s hands slid behind his neck to pull him in, while the other found its way up the flimsy silk, running his durasteel hand across Obi-Wan’s skin lustfully as if he tried to memorize every inch of his body. 

Vader tilted his head and bit Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, every shaky exhale seemed to excite him even more. His tongue slipped into the general’s mouth and explored it freely, just as he did so many times before. The achingly sweet taste of Obi-Wan had Vader craving for him everytime their eyes met, and sometimes it would get so bad he’d take him right there on his throne or the large table in their meeting room. 

Their kiss broke as they both took a brief breath. Vader cupped Obi-Wan’s face affectionately and pulled a strand of hair out of his face. 

“Tired?” He asked, grinning. Obi-Wan shook his head lightly and wiped his brows with the back of his hand. 

“Not before you make me cum, my love,” He mumbled, barely loud enough for Vader to hear.

Vader’s eyes glowed brightly with desire. Using one hand, he pushed Obi-Wan onto the bed, his slender fingers untying the already loose string of his lover’s robe. 

“As you wish, _Master_.”

A moan passed Obi-Wan’s lips as Vader thrusted into him again, his back arched. The Sith gripped one of his ankles and rested it on his own shoulder languidly, unable to take his eyes away from his exposed body. Old scars littered Obi-Wan’s flushed, freckled skin, constantly reminding both of them everything that happened during wartime. Blood, gore, they’ve seen it all. But everything is at peace now. After all, Vader did everything he could to wipe away all traces of Sidious’s tyranny, and the galaxy was slowly gaining stability after years of turmoil under the former emperor and chancellor’s reign. 

“I missed you so much, d-darling.” Obi-Wan clutched the bedsheets under him, every thrust pushing sweet sounds from his throat uncontrollably.  
“Those seven days on Alderaan w-without you…They were- _Hng_ …Unbearable…”

Vader grinned devilishly, every fiber of his being enjoying his usually charming general being mortified.  
“Did you miss me or my cock?” He asked slyly, one eyebrow raised. 

“Y-you, of course,” Obi-Wan stammered, covering his bright red face, his charisma disappeared as soon as Vader started teasing him shamelessly.  
“Though I-I’d want…Your cock too…”

“At least you’re honest,” Vader laughed. He didn’t know if Obi-Wan was telling the truth or not, but he believed him either way, and so he never asked. Their physical bondings gradually grew alongside the dying embers of their trust, and so Vader never questioned him about his visits around the galaxy, there was no need to. 

Sweat shimmered on Obi-Wan’s muscles, silently arousing Vader even more. Every curve of his body and every sinful, wanton noise that came from his soft lips were a blessing from the gods. A blessing to Vader, and him alone. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Obi-Wan sobbed, cum dripping down his cock and onto his stomach, his eyes were rimmed with the same red as his cheeks. Another moan ripped from his throat between small, uncontrollable cries that drove Vader absolutely feral. He grabbed a handful of his ass and pushed himself deep into him again, whose exhale turned into a muffled whine at the contact and clenched tighter around Vader’s pulsing cock. 

Vader swore and dipped his finger into the translucent liquid. The fresh fragrance of flowers mixed with the faint, musky scent was enough to make him hallucinate. He brought his finger to his lips and licked it, letting the sickly sweet warmth fill his mouth like an angel’s kiss. 

The spot where Vader’s hands gripped were bruised, the markings obvious against his pale, freckled skin and other healed scars. Tears ran down his bright face, his whole body shuddered with humiliation from Vader’s scattered teases. 

“Touch yourself for me, General,” Vader ordered, feeling himself getting closer to climax as well.  
“Show me the naughty things you do to yourself when I’m gone.”

Obi-Wan nodded and touched his own half-erect cock gingerly with an inaudible whimper. The dull aching from overstimulation made his head pound. His fingertip drew little circles on his head softly, lips parted. Vader smiled a little. He was always perfect, even in ruins. 

“Effort, sweetheart,” Vader growled, his gold eye fiery with lust.  
“I want more effort from you.”

Tears ran down his flaming cheeks and into his auburn hair from getting fully stretched out, his fingers moved along the shaft despite the pain. Obi-Wan's head was light and his vision went fuzzy as if he drank too much. His hand stroked himself faster as Vader pounded into him mercilessly. 

“I-I’m close…Vader-” Obi-Wan whined, eyes rolling back. His toes curled against the sheets and his knuckles were white from clenching the sheets.  
“I’m gonna…I- _Ahhn!_ I’m- gonna cum again…”

Vader gritted his teeth and picked up the speed. Droplets of sweat rolled down the tips of his hair and onto his muscular chest. His grip on Obi-Wan’s ankle tightened when he felt a smoldering sensation in his abdomen tugging at him. 

“C-Come for me, baby-” He panted. 

Streams of come drizzled onto Obi-Wan's chest with the accompaniment of loud sobs, which was followed immediately by a rush of adrenaline and release from the Sith. 

Vader pulled himself out and smiled faintly at his work. Below him was his shaking general with his legs apart and chest heaving from climaxing twice, his grip on the sheets slackened slightly after his second orgasm. Vader lowered himself and ran his tongue along Obi-Wan’s quivering entrance and took his own cum in his mouth before rising for a haste kiss. 

“Swallow,” Vader commanded the smaller man, who did exactly as he said.  
“I think that’s enough for today, darling.”

The Sith helped Obi-Wan out of his robe and wrapped the warm comforter over their bodies, their legs intertwined as hundreds of times before. One of his hands reached up and wiped away his tears gently while murmuring sweetly in apology. 

“Obi,” Vader finally said, his flesh hand in Obi-Wan’s hair, who hummed sleepily in response.

Vader pondered for a moment. He didn’t know how to ask him, or if he should ask at all.  
“If there’s a chance for you to rule with me…Will you take it?” He asked carefully, minding every word. 

Obi-Wan turned his head and stared into Vader’s heterochromatic eyes adoringly, his fingertips fluttered across his toned chest with a small blush.  
“Is this a marriage proposal, your grace?”

Vader sighed, “Well, having a fling with someone you pretend to hate is very tiring.”

“Everyone around the galaxy knows we’re fucking, my dear,” Obi-Wan chuckled, pinching the Sith. 

“Well that’s because you’re so kriffing loud.” Vader bit his neck playfully and pulled him closer. Laughter ceased as the sweet atmosphere slowly turned serious. Vader traced Obi-Wan’s lip with his durasteel hand, sending shivers down his almost fragile body. 

“You never answered me, love.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and ran his tongue across his top lip.  
“I’ll marry you…Under one condition.”

“Tell me and I’ll see what I can do, Negotiator.” Vader raised an eyebrow, feeling that this might have something to do with politics. He did want Obi-Wan to have everything he could offer, but there are things not even he could give. 

Obi-Wan laid his head on Vader's shoulder and stroked the younger man’s cheeks.  
“Your children. Promise me you’ll let them have a peaceful life.”

“Children?” Vader narrowed his eyes.  
“I only know about the boy on Tatooine.”

“You have a daughter, love,” Obi-Wan said, brushing a lock of hair out of Vader’s eyes.  
“The princess of Alderaan.”

Vader’s gaze softened. His durasteel arm pulled the lovers even closer.  
“Is that why you were always there?”

Obi-Wan slowly nodded. 

“Very well then, I accept your condition.” Vader kissed Obi-Wan’s freshly washed hair and closed his eyes.  
“Get some sleep, darling. It’s getting late.” 

“I love you, Vader,” Obi-Wan mumbled dreamily, one finger drawing shapes on his radiating skin. 

“I love you too, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I give up. The ending doesn't make a lot of sense tbh. I tried to answer a few of your questions to the best of my abilities, and I think it didn't come out that bad lol. This is basically porn with plot, so plz dont judge jdjdjsjjfksmfjsj


End file.
